Pero's Recording
by whackybiscuit
Summary: While looking for Kisuke, Ichigo comes across his computer and finds archived footage from Pero, Kisuke's flying camera. When he clicks on it, Ichigo finds out what really happened to Orihime while she was training in Hueco Mundo! One-Shot!


**A.N.: I lost my father several days ago and couldn't find the motivation to really continue on with my usual stories. I was incredibly depressed and felt severely drained. After a few days I just started writing whatever came to mind and this is the result. I want to take a moment to thank Kowaba, Teloch and Natsu is Awesome for helping me get through this. Please R &R.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Non-Con! **

_Pero's Recordings_

 _ **Shortly after the Quincy War…  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Ichigo walked into the shopkeeper's home, coming to check on his friends. He knew that although Kisuke and Yoruichi defeated their poisonous opponent, the two were badly hurt by Askin's poison abilities. Now that the war was over and Yhwach was defeated, Ichigo was spending time with all his friends, making sure that they were all okay.

He met Tessai at the counter and said hello, the burly man greeting him like usual. "Kisuke and Yoruichi home?" he asked the man.

"I'm not quite sure. I heard the back door open and shut but I've been stuck up here minding the shop. You can check their rooms and see?" he suggested.

"Right, thank you, Tessai," Ichigo said respectfully while moving past him and entering the part of the building that was their home. He checked Yoruichi's room but found no sign of the woman. He was partially glad that she was out and about. He knew that she was hurt pretty bad and the fact that she was up and outside was a good sign of her recovery.

Then he checked Kisuke's room…

It didn't surprise Ichigo that Kisuke's room would be so cluttered. A futon lay on the center of the bed, surrounded by desks and benches filled with tools and unfinished projects. Blueprints and other research papers littered the walls. Seeing no sign of the bucket-hat shopkeeper, Ichigo concluded that Kisuke was out as well. "Wonder where they went?" he wondered aloud.

A glow in the corner caught his eye. Suspicious, Ichigo crept into his room, hoping that Kisuke hadn't laid booby-traps in his bedroom. Thankfully, no such surprises met him Walking over to the corner, he saw that the glow was coming from Kisuke's computer.

"Weird…" Ichigo thought as looked at the device. It was one of Kisuke's portable computers, the same one he took to Hueco Mundo when they went to rescue Tier Halibel from the Quincies. "He just left this on?" He hit a button and a list of files popped up. "Wait, he built his own portable computer but didn't take the time to put in a password?" he realized.

Though he knew he shouldn't pry into Kisuke's privacy, he considered the numerous indignaties that the man had put him through during his training and decided that he didn't care if it was prying.

Ichigo sifted through the files. Most of it was just blueprints and notes for various projects and experiments. He found Kisuke's notes on Arrancar and Quincy powers and physiology, including the detailed analysis of the medallion Quilge tried to steal Ichigo's Bankai with.

Then he found a file with his name on it…

Fearful for what he might find, Ichigo clicked on the file and opened it up. He saw it contained a series of photos.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and clicked on one…and wanted to slam his head against the wall when he saw that it was a photo of Kisuke and Jinta doodling on Ichigo's face with markers when he slept. "Goddammit! No wonder I kept smelling ink!" he groaned. He looked through the rest of the photos and saw that they were similar acts of mischief.

Still, Ichigo sighed in relief, glad to have not found some Kisuke's doomsday device or something.

The last file caught Ichigo's attention. The title above it read _Pero's Recordings._ He recognized the name. Orihime told him that Kisuke had given her a flying talking camera to accompany her when she was journeying across Hueco Mundo alone for her training. "Now that I think about it…" Ichigo thought out loud, "Orihime didn't really tell me much about what happened after I left."

Curious, Ichigo clicked on the file and numerous video recordings popped up. Unaware of what he was walking into, he clicked on the first file and watched the recording…

 _"Wow, this is so cool!" Orihime giggled, wrapped up in the cloak Kisuke had given her. "Traveling through the desert like this. Too bad Chad went on ahead…" she lamented before looking up at the floating camera. "Still, at least I have you, Pero!"_

 _"Pero! Glad to be assistance!" said the flying camera._

 _"Now let's see…" Orihime took out her map and compass, provided to her by Kisuke. "I think we need to go this way."_

 _Pero floated in the air behind Orihime, following the cloaked girl as she made her way across the desert. Their journey continued on uneventfully until she came across some rocks sticking out of the white sand like dark pillars. "Wonder what this used to be?" she wondered as she walked around the jutting rocks. "Any idea, Pero?"_

 _"Pero! I've no idea, I'm afraid. This location isn't marked in Kisuke's database," Pero said._

 _Orihime walked past one of the pillars and put a hand on it. "Wow. It's warm! What kind of rock is this?"_

 _Her answer came when the stone pillars started to bend. At first she was scared that she'd done something and they were crumbling. However, as the ground started to shake and the sands rose, she quickly realized at they weren't stone pillars._

 _They were a Hollow's tentacles. She'd fallen right into a trap._

 _"Kyaaaa!" Orihime screamed as she ran away as fast as she could, Pero chasing after her, hovering a few feet behind her while the huge Hollow chased after her._

 _Orihime looked up at the camera confused. Kisuke'd told her that Pero would contact her if she was any imminent danger. She didn't know if she could take the Hollow, she was still recovering from her injuries when Quilge blasted several holes in her but she could at least hold out until Kisuke arrived._

 _Turning around to face her attacker, Orihime readied her hairpins. "Koten Zanshun!" she shouted, unleashing Tsubaki on her attacker. The spirit spun like a buzz saw as he barreled towards the Hollow. The tentacle monstrosity guarded itself with its long tentalces, only to lose them from Tsubaki's attack. "I did it!" she cheered, only for her jubilation to end when white matter spewed from the severed stumps. In mere moments the tentacles grew back._

 _Roaring in anger, the Hollow swung its tentacle and knocked Orihime's spirit away. "Tsubaki!" Orihime shouted in horror as the tiny sprite landed in the distance, a plume of sand erupting from the impact. "Hang on!" she dropped the bag Kisuke had given her that she'd been carrying and undid her cloak to free her from its hindering embrace. Still in the clothes she wore when she and her friends entered Hueco Mundo, she ran over to her friend to heal him. "S_ _ō_ _ten Kissh-AHHHH!"_

 _While Orihime was focused on Tsubaki, the Hollow dug one of its tentacles deep into the sand and tunneled towards the unsuspecting girl. Once it'd wrapped around her ankle it made its move, swinging its tentacle out of the ground and flinging Orihime into the air. "Kyaaaaa!" she screamed, flailing her arms as she was tossed about like a ragdoll. "Tsubaki! Help!" But Tsubaki was knocked out, her only offensive weapon useless._

 _The Hollow wrapped its other tentacles around her arms and legs, keeping her immobile while suspending her in the air. "Help!" she called out, looking up at the floating camera. "Pero! Can't you help me?"_

 _"Pero! I can't! Kisuke didn't program me with defensive capabilities," the talking camera explained._

 _Wondering when the hell Kisuke was going to help her, Orihime struggled against the tentacles binding her. She screamed in horror as the Hollow opened its mouth, fearful that it was going to eat her. However, instead of biting into her, the Hollow sprayed acid all over Orihime's defenseless form._

 _"Kyaaa!" Orihime screamed in embarrassment, the acid eating away at her clothes. "Nooo!" Soon she was left in nothing but her pink panties. To her growing horror, one of the Hollow's tentacles sneaked underneath her underwear and tore it off. "No! Those were my favorite pair!" she shouted. Her eyes widened as the tongue inched closer to her naked cooch. Rukia had warned her of this. During their training, she'd shared stories of some female Soul Reapers being sexually assaulted by some Hollows who toyed with their victims rather than just eat them outright._

 _Orihime quickly came to the conclusion she was about to have a story of her own…_

 _"Ah!" Orihime gasped as the Hollow licked her pussy. "No! Stop it!" Pero continued to float above the two, capturing everything on camera._

 _"Mmmmmhhh!" Orihime moaned as the Hollow licked her cunt, her body heating up. "Ah! Stop!" But the Hollow didn't listen, enjoying the taste of Orihime's honeypot. She concentrated her powers, hoping to summon her other spirits to protect her. However, before she could call on them, one of the Hollow's tentacles slid into her mouth, gagging her. "Mmmghhh!" More tentacles started to surround her, her body shivering from their warm, unearthly touch. Two of them wrapped around her heavy bosom, squeezing her puppies tightly._

 _Orihime couldn't help but moan into the tentacle in her mouth as the Hollow's tongue continued to lick her pussy. Her honeypot started to moisten as the hot tongue licked away, arching her back as she felt pleasure begin to build. The tongue flicked against her clit, making her shake in its embrace. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned as the tongue pushed agasint her folds. Her eyes widened as the tongue slipped inside her. The tentacle in her mouth temporarily slid out of her mouth, letting her breath. "Ohhh! Nooo! Don't lick inside me!" she pleaded._

 _But the Hollow was enjoying toying with its food. Its tongue wormed into Orihime's quivering snatch, tasting all her intimate spots. Orihime's eyes watered as her mind swam with sensation. This felt so humiliating and yet the naughtiness of it all felt so good. "Eeek!" she gasped when the Hollow suddenly started licking her hardened clit. Thrashing against the restraining tentacles, Orihime cried out in ecstasy. In her belly a bubble began to form, building in building with every lick to her crotch. She clenched her teeth and tried to fight it but she was playing poker with an empty hand. Throwing her head back, she opened her mouth and let out an uncharacteristically lewd moan before she let loose. "No! I'm cumming! Cumming!" she shouted._

 _As the Hollow pulled its tongue out of her snatch, the orangette squirted her silvery love juices, cumming in front of the devious Hollow as it looked on. It stuck out its tongue and tasted her spraying juices, finding her taste to be delicious. But it wasn't done with Orihime. No, this Hollow wanted to toy with its victim more._

 _Orihime's mind was blank. She hung limply in the Hollow's embrace, her vision hazy from her sudden climax. Her awareness came back when she felt the tentacles wrapped around her shift, letting go of her breasts and waist. Blinking, she looked down to find herself suspended directly over the Hollow. Her eyes widened at the sight of big, fat tentacle slowly making its way towards her, the tentacles holding her legs spreading them wide. "Hey! Stop!" she shouted in vain. She tried to continue struggling to break free but her orgasm had sapped her strength. The Hollow listened to the girl gasp as its tentacle rubbed her entrance. It didn't penetrate her right off the back, slowly teasing her pink lips with its warm appendage. Orihime's breathing hastened from its ceaseless teasing, her pussy continuing to moisten as it aroused her body against her will. "Ah…ohh…" Above her Pero continued to hover, recording it all while watching._

 _When the tentacle pulled away, Orihime gave a sound akin to disappointment. The tentacle felt so good that Orihime could feel her mind melt again. But the Hollow didn't keep Orihime disappointed for long. "AHH!" Orihime shrieked to the high heavens as tentacle suddenly plunged into her wet depths. Her pink folds easily gave way to the intruding tentacle as pushed into her. Thanks to her training with Tatsuki and Rukia, Orihime's barrier had torn previously but it still hurt for the girl as the thick tentacle stretched her honeypot. Throwing her head back, Orihime cried out in pain, tears running down her face with shame. Not only was she all alone in Hueco Mundo, with no Ichigo or Chad to help her, but she was being violated by a Hollow._

 _"Stop it! Get out of-" The Hollow shut her up with another tentacle to the mouth, stuffing her face. "Mmmmhhhh!" went the muffled girl. The Hollow's tentacle was hard yet so fluid, sliding around her stretched pussy as it pushed deeper into her. That hazy feeling returned as the tentacle pulled out and pushed back in. Orihime couldn't help but begin to moan into the tentacle in her mouth. The tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs pulled down, bringing her closer to the Hollow. "Mmmh! Mmmmmh!" She arched her back as the Hollow's tongue came back out to play, licking her breasts. The Hollow's sticky saliva made Orihime's soft skin glisten in the static moonlight._

 _Soon Orihime's groans and muffled cries of pain melted, gradually growing into moans of sweet pleasure. "Mmmmmh…" The tentacle in her mouth started moving back and forth, treating her mouth like her pussy. Her pussy tightened around the tentacle as it touched all of her sweet spots at once. She'd pleasured herself a few times with her fingers, plus that time Yoruichi loaned her one of her toys, but the Hollow's appendage made Orihime moan like a slut._

 _The Hollow pulled out of her mouth, letting Orihime's moans emerge uninterrupted. "Ah! Oh my god!" she moaned, closing her eyes as the tentacle in her pussy twisted, her breathing ragged. "So good!" she panted, unable to deny the pleasure. "My pussy feels so good!" Her face twisted as she felt the big O begin to build inside her. Her eyes opened wide as another tentacle nudged her backdoor. "Wait! Nothing supposed to go there!" she shouted in alarm._

 _But apparently the Hollow didn't get the memo and pushed into her asshole. Orihime's cries grew louder as Hollow gave her both barrels, feeling its second tentacle fuck her asshole. "Ahhhh! Ohhhh! Ohhhhh my goddddddd!" she howled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The two appendages moved in synch, filling her holes to their limits. Orihime went limp again as her asshole was spread wide open, feeling spots rubbed she didn't know she even had. Her moans grew ever louder as the one in her pussy reached her womb. Even as it fucked her silly the Hollow didn't stop licking her breasts, teasing her hard nipples._

 _Orihime's mind melted, incoherent moans coming from her. Her expression showed unadulterated pleasure, giving in to the bliss the Hollow was giving her. And through it all Pero hovered over them, catching it all on camera._

 _The fun ended when the Hollow slid its tongue down her breasts and belly, dipping into her navel for a few seconds before licking her clit. The surge of ectsacy coursing through her heated blood pushed her over the edge. Her face twisting from lewd lust, her tongue sticking out, Orihime threw her head back and howled in pleasure. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her holes tightening around the tentacles. The Hollow watched as the girl's cunt gushed, wetting its tentacles and face with her juices._

 _Orihime went limp as the Hollow finally pulled out, her holes gaping and sore. Her eyes were half-lidded as she clung to consciousness, her arousal giving way to exhaustion…just what the Hollow wanted._

 _Seeing its victim tired out, the Hollow decided that it'd had its fun and now was time for its dinner. Opening its mouth wide, it brought the dazed Orihime closer to chomp on her head._

 _A whirling sound caught it off guard. Before it could blink Tsubaki, who'd recovered from his hit and picked himself up, sawed through the tentacles holding Orihime. As it howled in pain Orihime thumped onto the sand, groaning from the impact. Tsubaki pulled at her hair to try to wake it up. "You idiot! Wake up! That thing's gonna eat you!"_

 _The tugging on her hair woke Orihime up. She sat up just in time to see the Hollow charging at her, its limbs growing back. "San…Santen Kesshun!" she shouted, summoning her barrier to protect her and Tsubaki. The Hollow slammed into the shield and fell back, staggered from the blow. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!"_

 _"Way ahead of you!" Tsubaki shouted as it attacked. This time he hit the mark and destroyed the Hollow with one strike. Orihime watched as the Hollow crumbled to pieces before breathing a sigh of relief. "It's over…" she breathed._

 _Summoning Tsubaki back to her hairpins, Orihime healed her aching, abused holes with her other sprites before going to her bag and getting a new change of clothes. Retrieving her cloak, she looked up to see Pero hovering in the air. "You okay, Pero?"_

 _"Pero! I'm okay. I'm glad to see you're alright!"_

 _Orihime sighed, feeling tired. Kistke had told her that he'd come if she was in danger but had it not been for Tsubaki she'd have been Hollow lunch. 'Still,' she said as she grabbed her map, 'I can't waste any more time. I need to hurry.'_

 _Turning away, she continued to hurry across the desert, Pero following her, having caught everything that happened on camera…_

Ichigo sat in the chair, his jaw wide. He couldn't believe he just saw that. "Holy cow…" he breathed, shocked and a little aroused from that. "I can't believe Orihime went through all that…" He knew it would be very hard to not blush the next time he saw Orihime and wondered if he should talk to her about this...

The End.

 **A.N.: Show of hands, who wants more of this? I meant to write this as a mere one-shot but I got halfway through before wondering if I should continue since there's a lot of potential. Please leave a comment and let me know if you want more.**


End file.
